


Untitled

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>baby fic... it's been nagging me since I wrote the one a month or so back about Dom wanting children. I suppose you could consider it a sequel, but there's nothing really linking the two ficlets except the baby factor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> baby fic... it's been nagging me since I wrote the one a month or so back about Dom wanting children. I suppose you could consider it a sequel, but there's nothing really linking the two ficlets except the baby factor.

Billy looks into the crib.

He's afraid of it. That little, squirming this gaping up at him.

A little girl. She hasn't got a name. They're supposed to give her one.

He and Dom haven't talked about it yet. She's only nine days old. They hadn't expected it to happen this soon. They weren't ready yet.

Or maybe, Billy thinks, it's just him. Dom seems ready. Dom is bouncing off the walls, calling everyone that they know. Gonna have a baby! A little girl! Just like we were hoping! Billy can hear him, on the phone now, vibrant elation, but hushed - can't disturb the baby.

Billy reaches over, brushed his fingers across her tiny fist. He hears the click of the phone being set down, and Dom is by his side. "Isn't she perfect?" And Billy suddenly can't quite see right, the sting of tears in his eyes.

Dom is perfect. Being with Dom, is perfect. He'd do anything to keep on being with Dom.

He likes the idea of a family. But it scares him. He doesn't think that he can do it. But if he can't, then he loses Dom - he knows it, he came so close before, this was his way of keeping Dom. Giving in, just this much, which just happens to be all the way.

Billy thinks, maybe if she had a name maybe she would seem more real. Maybe if she seemed more real, then he what he felt for her would become real, too.

Billy backs up, let's Dom take over. Dom knows exactly what to do. He cooes and reaches into the crib. Billy watches Dom and thinks, he loves her already. She's already real to him.

He wonders if soon she'll be more real to Dom than Billy himself is.

 

 

The first time it happens, Dom is in the kitchen, warming a bottle. Life with The Baby has become normal. The media buzz has settled down as the months have gone by, and it's back to just Billy and Dom and The Baby, who does now have a name, but it usually just called The Baby, by everyone except Dom.

She's on his lap, staring up at him. He reached over, to smooth a soft blonde curl, and her little mouth puckers. Concentrating feircly, she give him a glare and out it comes-

"Da."

He hears it, as clear as day, but he can hardly believe it. He's not quite sure, but - isn't she too young? Could she really have said it? Maybe he misheard-

"Da."

Her little fist waves and she seems quite pleased with herself. "Da! Da! Da!" She squeals, plump little cheeks pink and rosy.

"Dom!" He shouts. Dom appears a few moments later, bottle in hand, asking, "What?"

"Listen." He lifts up the baby, grins at her, and wiggles his nose. This never fails to make her laugh. "C'mon, Sara, say it again."

It takes a bit of urging, but then, "Da!" and Dom lets out a shout, reaching for her.

Billy hands her over easily, standing. He can't remember ever feeling quite so... so... elated.

He knows he'll always remember this moment. He'll remember it as the first time he ever really felt like a father.

 

 

She likes for him to sing her to sleep at night. Her favorite song is "Over the Rainbow" and he strums it on his guitar and as she gets older, she sings it with him. It's their ritual. She is with Dom constantly, she is Dom's daughter through and through but this is their ritual and it's Billy that sees her off into her dreams. It's Dom that she goes to with her accomplishments and her good grades and her home run in softball, but it's Billy that hears her worries, her fears, her angers, every night and a quarter past nine.

Billy doesn't worry so much anymore, about being a father, or being a good father, because he understands now that she is his, just as much as she is Dom's, and there isn't really a way to fail, not yet, because she hasn't learned that he is capable of it yet.

 

 

A Couple More Years  
Author: lavitanuova  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Billy/Dom  
Disclaimer: "A Couple More Years" belongs to Dr. Hook. Billy and Dom belong to themselves. Me, I'm left with nothing. Happy?  
Notes: Slightly angsty. Okay, forget the 'slightly' part. But the chance of a happy ending, depending on whether you're a pessamist or an optamist.

I've got a couple more years on you, babe, and that's all  
I've had more chances to fly and more places to fall  
And it ain't that I'm wiser, it's only that I've spent more time  
With my back to the wall  
And I've picked up a couple more years on you, babe, but that's all

Billy likes to revisit his younger days, but he isn't interested in reliving them.

Dom doesn't quite understand this yet. He loves Billy with a passion, too much of a passion in Billy's opinion, and while it hurts Billy to admit this, he knows that if he doesn't while he can, it will get to be too much of a burden for them both.

Billy holds Dom and kisses him and loves him as best he can, as best as Dom will let him while Billy is breaking his heart. He wishes that he knew a way to make it not hurt so much.

He thinks that this way, he and Dom might still have a chance, later on. He knows that if he lets things continue, that hint of yearning in Dom's eyes will turn into more than just a threat, it will tear them apart. Dom needs to live and enjoy life while he's still young enough to be so eager and bright eyed. He needs to go out with the boys and have fun and not worry about Billy, back at home. Billy's done well for the past year, he's kept up Dom's pace, but it's wearing him down just as surely as Billy's way of life would wear on Dom.

Billy wishes he'd been born ten years earlier, or Dom ten years later. He wishes he could have the energy to be what Dom needs. He wishes Dom were stable enough to be what he needs.

He hopes that by letting Dom do this now, that Dom will come back when he's ready for the kind of life that Billy wants to lead. Billy's not letting go of Dom - he's just lengthening the chains that hold them together. He has no intention of losing Dom for good. He needs his best friend. His best friend needs him. But the lovers will take a deep breath and go their seperate ways. And maybe they'll meet back up again. Or maybe... they won't. As much as it hurts Billy to admit, even to himself, he knows that there's a chance that Dom will meet someone that really can keep up with him. And even though he can't quite imagine it, Billy knows that there's a chance that he'll meet someone new and the intensity of what he has with Dom will face. He can't bring himself to think that it will really happen, but he's careful not to rule it out entirely.

Billy accepts that this is his burden to bear, the price that he has to pay for loving someone so deeply and honestly as he loves Dom. He just hopes that Dom understands it.


End file.
